TeenV lost episodes
Penny's Big Day Has anyone heard of a lost TeenV episode from season 2? The episode title was "Penny's Big Day" and was one of the early season 2 episodes in 1999. It was not supposed to air on Fox since it was so disturbing and depressing and has dark humor in it but it only aired once. Sometime in October 1999, I remember seeing an episode of TeenV on Fox that was way too sad to be shown on animated sitcoms. It was aired at 2:00 am in the morning. The episode started with a flashback. A playground. Penny was playing ball with her friends, she looked about 6. Geoff seemed about 7, Davy 8 and Lana 9. They all looked so adorable I could barely keep from squeaking. As Penny was playing ball, she bumped into a pulp boy. Penny then got up to see if the boy's okay. The boy got up and started to develop a crush on Penny. He seemed to smile, "Hi, I'm Sean," it said in a high pitched voice. "I-I'm P-penny," Penny responded in a whisper. It abruptly cut to black then, it stood there for a few seconds before you could hear a sudden loud screech. The episode shows a scene in the present. The scene was very odd. It was Geoff, Lana, Davy, Kathy and Penny sitting around a table. Then I noticed Sean was missing. Penny didn't look as cheery as usual. The rest looked irritated. Suddenly Penny begins sobbing loudly. The crying doesn't sound like her usual cartoon crying like she did in the other episodes, it sounded so realistic if her voice actress was in pain. The sobbing went on for 5 minutes, each minute it became louder and more pain. Then it suddenly stopped as the scene faded out. I was so confused. What happened to Sean? Why was everyone acting so weird? Why was the episode called "Penny's Big Day" when it was so sad? The episode faded back in static. It returned to normal quality after a minute. Penny was standing in front of a gravestone. "S-sean..." Penny sobbed/whispered. I felt myself go numb. Sean was dead? What is going on?! The camera zoomed in on Penny's teary face before fading out. The episode faded back in with Geoff running upstairs to Penny's door calling, "Penny! Wake up! Your breakfast is ready!" He came to Penny's door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "Lana, Penny's not answering!" Penny called to Lana, worry in his voice. Lana came running. When she arrived at Penny's door, her face showed worry and she opened the door. "Oh my God!" Lana shrieked. Geoff screamed. Lana vomited. The scene faded out. I felt sick. What did they see? Two gravestones lit the screen, side by side. Sobbing was heard. The first gravestone read: "Sean McMurry, great teenager." The second read: "Penny Clarkson, great girlfriend of Sean. Too bad we did not see the signs." The episode faded to black. "R.I.P Penny Clarkson" lit the screen in white. I was in tears, not wanting to see anymore, reaching to turn off my TV. Suddenly a hyper-realistic drawing of Penny came onto the screen. Her eye gouged out, throat slit, body ripped with bloody holes. Then a message in Russian which translates into "I can't live without him," washed over the screen in a blood red color. I began sobbing uncontrollably. Then the screen went static and the credits played. I figured Fox had managed to stop it from being aired. Please if you come across this episode, contact me... I beg you not to watch it, but if you do, prepare to be in tears... TeenV Lost Episode Ever heard of TeenV? If you don't know about it, here's the details about the show: TeenV is one of those adult animated sitcoms on the FOX network. Like most animated FOX shows like The Simpsons, Family Guy, Bob's Burgers, etc., the show airs on Sundays during the Animation Domination block. It's about teenagers who live alone in a large house without adults. By the way, this show was created by Geo G, the creator of the legendary Gabriel Garza series. It's one of my favorite shows since ever it first aired with the pilot episode back in late 1998. Well, there was a lost episode that was NEVER supposed to be aired on FOX... It only aired once. It didn't repeat later on that day either like TeenV usually does. This episode was extremely scary since had blood and gore in it. This episode alone scared people for life who watched this episode. They flooded FOX with complaints that this episode scared them to death with all the content in it. Very few people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. If you managed to tape this episode when it aired, consider your self lucky. But whatever you do, don't post it on YouTube or your account will be suspended due to a copyright claim from FOX. The story goes that I was channel surfing on TV it my room at 1:00 in the morning. Then I switched to FOX. A promo came on, saying that a special episode of TeenV was about to come on. I jumped up in joy. The intro was the same, except you just heard a loud beeping noise. The episode started with Kathy crying. At first it was silent sobbing, but then it began to get louder. Every second Kathy cried, it got louder and more painful. It sounded so realistic. This went on for about a minute. When Kathy opened her eyes, they were bloodshot. I almost vomited at the sight of this. What was happening? Why was Kathy crying? What had happened to her? The screen changed, and went to Lana. She was barely alive. Her guts were sticking out, and realistic blood was coming out of her. Then, it showed Geoff, holding a knife. I almost cried. He had disemboweled her. He cracked an evil, sick, demonic smile, then began to laugh as Lana took a last breath, then died. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why was this happening? Geoff and Lana were in love with one another in the series. They almost kissed in the pilot episode. What could of lead Geoff to this? The darkest scene was yet to come. Geoff began to eat her stomach. He didn't stop until there was nothing left of her. I held my breath to keep from screaming. Then, Davy came and screamed as Geoff began to approach him. "Oh, my God! Get away from me, you beast!" Davy yelled as Geoff jumped him and began to stick his knife into his chest. Davy screamed as Geoff mutilated him. I opened my eyebrows wide at this. How could this be happening? This was the most disturbing thing I'd ever seen, but I kept watching. Then, Geoff's parents came. They got killed the same way that Davy and Lana did. Kathy walked over to Geoff and saw that he had killed everyone except Sean and Penny. Kathy and Geoff fought to the death. Kathy won the fight, but then Sean and Penny killed Kathy. Then the screen fades out to black. Then I saw a scary face that looked so realistic that it almost gave me a heart attack. The credits went silently. The final image was a hyper-realistic image of Kathy dead with both of her eyes pulled out. I was scared of this episode very much. Then the Nickelodeon logo was shown. I thought, this is weird, this show has never been on Nick because it wasn't a kids show. A loud scream made me almost deaf. Then the 20th Century Fox logo was shown. Then a picture of a real person was shown. He was dead on someone's door, his arms were gone, and he had 4 gunshots on his face. Then, it was over. If you see a promo one day says that a special episode of TeenV is about to come on, please don't watch the episode. Original Pilot This is my story of an original pilot of a show that shouldn't be... It all started with me on Amazon. All I was looking for was a good movie to get, but as I was scrolling down, I see a mysterious VHS tape for sale. It said: "TEENV Early Pilot Pitch ANIMATION TEST 1 5/19/97 DECLINED PLEASE DESTROY - GEO G." I was interested, since TeenV was my favorite show since I was a teenager when it came out, and I remember reading online there was the pilot pitch of the show available, so I thought, 'Cool! I'm gonna watch the original pilot of TeenV!' But it wasn't cool. It was the pilot BEFORE the aired demo on Fox in November of 1997. So I brought for $1.99. When it arrived after eight days, I opened the package and put the tape into my VCR player. All was about to change with one button on the remote called PLAY. It appeared that it was actually a full episode rather than a few tests. The tape began with a black title card that read "A TEEN'S LIFE © 1997 by Gingo Animation, LLC." but there is a bit creepy music. I already believed that "A Teen's Life" was the early title of TeenV. Then it fades to Geoff, Davy, Lana, Penny and Sean sitting in the couch, watching TV. The animation quality was very poor and the characters were barely recognizable and they looked very odd. Geoff looked very rough, as did some other characters. I thought this was because it was a very early unaired pilot pitch, but then I noticed things out of place: Davy doesn't really sound like his voice actor, Tom Kenny, it sounds like a high-pitch voice like the characters from South Park. "Hey guys, let's go shopping", said Geoff as he belted out the door with his friends. They went to a mall and walked inside of the mall with a walking animation like in the actual show. There was no sound either, and no people in the background for that matter, as Geoff, Davy, Lana, Penny and Sean silently walked in a loop, like out of the Flintstones cartoon. I heard a splatter sound and laughter from my TV. It was a very good quality laughter though, not a cartoon laugh from the actual show. Then I heard the teens scream, suddenly, they ran to the right. Grodi Shelby was chasing them, which I thought was funny, so I laughed. Text came up on the screen saying: "STOP LAUGHING. IT'S NOT FUNNY." I was scared then, how did it know I was laughing...? Then Grodi began to punch Geoff in the face and he put his hands around Geoff's neck. The sky turned darker, and there were sounds of people screaming and saying "NO!". It was like a nightmare, it just kept going on. You could also hear Geoff crying for his mom. Eventually, you could hear an ambulance arrive. But in the background you could see fire, and you could see gigantic horses chasing people. The doctors were carrying Geoff's body onto a stretcher. The nightmare moved onto a gravesite where it was a cloudy day and there was a church bell ringing and there were gravestones. Remember that this was all animated. A faint organ could be heard. The scary part is that there were pages missing from the script that were lying on my bed seconds ago. It cut to static and then it resumed to an early version of the first episode "Pilot" where the teens meet Kathy for the first time. It was all muted and the sky was dark instead of usual blue. None of this episode made any sense, and nothing fit together. It cut back to static where it showed Geoff sitting on his bed, crying for some reason. The crying didn't sound like cartoon, it sounded so realistic if his voice actor was crying in pain. I looked back at the script to find some information on the very early, unaired pilot episode of TeenV. The cast sheet was missing most of the characters, and had characters that either were deleted from the final pilot episode, appeared in the future episodes, or from another show. For example, Homer and Bart Simpson were in the castlist (no sign of Marge, Lisa and Maggie though). It mentioned other characters like Jack Binaski, Mayor Pucksbottom, Mr. Hison, and a character called Cuddly Penguin. Near the top of the list was the scariest name of all, it read "DIE" in capital letters. I looked back at the TV and it was now browsing through a dark game store. The store was closed and the camera was moving back and forth at all the aisles. Some of the games didn't even exist yet, such as a game called "Satan's Adventure", and a sale for Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. I froze in shock at the latter, because the Wii wasn't even invented yet, nor was Super Smash Bros. Brawl in development (or so I thought). It then for some reason cut to a scary scene where Geoff is jumping out the window and he would make a hyper-realistic crunching noise and double over in pain as if he broke his legs. Then it faded to black and this text appeared: "Geoff Delmer has fallen and broke 8 bones. He died in the hospital due to internal bleeding." I found the part about the broken bones unsurprising since this episode seemed to want to take a realistic approach, but the part about dying from internal bleeding struck with confusion. How could you die from some broken bones by bleeding internally? That's when this text appeared... "A later autopsy revealed that he had instead committed suicide by overdosing on hospital medication, and the internal bleeding was a cover up caused by him first beating himself half to death before ingesting the medication." I was at a loss for words, this appeared. "His friend Davy Olsen committed suicide a week later by means of hanging inside the main spire of his house, and Lana Cooper had gone missing." Suddenly the tape ended and there were no credits. I took the tape out from the VCR. "What the hell did I just watch?" I thought to myself. "Was this really made by Geo G., or was this a homemade episode?" I didn't know that day, and I still don't know today. But I do know where this tape is now. It's in the trash. Davy's Leg The popular animated sitcom TeenV was receiving very good reviews when the third season aired in 2000. There were 21 episodes total. "Little Plop of Horrors" was the final episode of the season but there was a 22nd episode that was written between "Innocent Mud" and "Sack in the City". The episode was titled "Davy's Leg." It started out like a harmless TeenV episode, with Geoff, Davy, Lana, Penny, Sean and Kathy watching the sunset. But then Davy decides to go skateboarding, so they do. So far a pretty normal episode. Davy then tries to do some sort of trick on his skateboard but fails. As a result, Davy falls and breaks his leg, and the teens go after him to see if he's okay. During this scene, Davy screams a more painful scream than he usually would. Enough that I could feel it. Well I guess that makes sense, he just BROKE his leg. Nothing that is too far out of the ordinary, right? Well other than the opening in that one scene, it's going pretty much like any ordinary episode. The next scene takes place at the hospital, where the doctor tells Davy he needs to be in a wheelchair for a little while. As they walk out, Geoff is pushing Davy in his wheelchair when they run into some girls. The girls start talking to Davy because of his leg and ask if they can sign his cast as they walk away with Davy, leaving Geoff by himself. So far it's going like a normal episode. I don't remember what happened throughout the episode so I'll skip some scenes. This is where it gets creepy. Later that night, Geoff knocks at Davy's door. In this scene, the backgrounds look more realistic than usual. However, I tried to ignore it. When Davy opens the door Geoff tells Davy that he forbids him to see those girls ever again. Davy gets furious, not like he does normally. This is a more realistic anger, and he tells Geoff that he hates him. The girls leave in fear. This is when I started to feel funny about this episode. Geoff then screams, in an unusually deep voice, something like"...oh yeah? Well as long as you hate me, I can do this..." and then starts beating Davy's broken leg violently with a rock. After that, the screen goes to static for a fraction of a second, and cuts to a scene where Geoff and Davy are apologizing for something during the daytime, except the lining of the animation and the voices don't match up. The animation in this scene is very poor, as if it was a loop, and it goes on for a good 4 or 5 minutes. I was very creeped out, but I wanted to see how it ended. The screen goes black for a minute or two, and then cuts to a scene from the season 2 episode "The Middle of Nowhere", where Davy is seen sitting on a bench with Lioose, and says "C'mon, Lioose.", and the screen goes black again, this time for only about 30 seconds and cuts to a CG animation of Davy cutting Geoff's stomach open with a piece of broken coral with realistic blood gushing out, while looking at the screen with bloodshot dilated eyes. His mouth doesn't move, but you can faintly hear him say "I knew this day would come!!!" with an echo-ey voice. You can also hear Geoff laughing for some reason. The scene goes on for another 3 minutes, but nothing is heard but static which gets louder and louder, until it's unbearably loud. Then the normal credits come on, but with a very faint image of the last scene still showing. My god, that image will be burned in my mind forever. The Glass Ball logo isn't shown like usual. Davy.wmv On October 27th, 2002 at 3:00 AM in the morning, a truly disturbing episode of TeenV aired on Fox, many viewers were the ones to see it. It had odd stuff like Davy killing everyone, Geoff dying, and much other disturbing images. The tape was found in the Glass Ball Productions building and was put in a lock safe. The episode started with Davy sitting on his bed. He looked absolutely depressed. Suddenly I heard “loser” constantly in different voices and Davy began to shake until he gave a blood horror scream. “I’ve had it now.” Davy then went to his closet and took out an MP-40 and pistols and grenades. Then he looked into the screen gave a Nazi salute and shouted “HEIL HITLER” Then Davy walked to the teens house and looked in the window to see Geoff and Lana. Geoff is seen sitting on the couch with Lana and then Davy ran to to the front door and kicked it down. “Davy! What are you doing!” Geoff shouted. “LIGHTS OUT, BITCH!” Davy shouted. Then Davy fired his MP-40 widely, splattering blood all over the house killing Geoff and Lana. Then Davy put his hand in some blood and drew a swastika on the wall. Then Davy went to his house to see his mother Mary who was making cookies in the kitchen. Davy took out a pistol and aimed and fired at Mary’s head. Mary fell to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head. Davy then ran until he saw his father Hector. Hector was taking a walk minding his own business. Then Davy slowly sneaked up to him, grabbed him, and slid his throat. As Hector fell to the ground, Davy quickly grabbed his body and threw it into a near by river. Then Davy ran up to the park where he saw Eddie Looise. “Hiya Davy, what are y- Hey what are you doing with th-” Davy pointed his pistol and fired two times. Suddenly, the sounds of sirens were heard as Davy ran back to his house and locked his doors. Then it showed his house being surrounded by police cars and military vehicles. “DAVY OLSEN, THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” “Shit” Davy said. “Okay, American scumbags, you wanna play rough? You're gonna get rough, huh??” Davy said as he went to his closet and gathered a lot of weapons. Then he kicked down the door of his house with an AK-47 in his hand and shouted “TASTE THE GUN, MOTHERFUCKERS!!!” Davy fired killing many police officers, U.S. Army soldiers and many U.S. Marines. Then, a police helicopter and 9 Black Hawks appeared and Davy pulled out a rocket launcher and shot the helicopter down, causing a massive explosion. Then more police cars came as Davy pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at the police cars. “YOU CAN NOT KILL ME FUCKERS! FOR I AM THE GREAT DAVY!” he yelled. Then it showed Smokeville on fire. Davy is seen standing on top of dead bodies. “I AM LOYAL TO THE NATIONAL SOCIALISTS EVERYWHERE! HEIL HITLER! KILL ALL POOR JEWISH SONS OF BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Then the screen went to back and it showed a swastika and said “THE END” on the screen in red. After that, there is a tiny text on the black screen, saying: “In two years, you're going to die.” The victims said in 2 years, Davy is gonna get them. The victims also said “Davy is the boss” and “HEIL HITLER”, the tape was never found again. Jack's Revenge I was online a couple years ago at like around 1:00 AM looking up old TeenV episodes as I was a huge fan. So after going through bad quality videos on foreign websites and other sites flooded with ads, I came upon an unofficial website that had full episodes ad free. Ok, the quality wasn't great, but better than most of the websites. On the bottom, I came across one which I hadn't heard of before, called "Jack's Revenge". The description said that it was a never-before-seen episode of TeenV that it only aired once on TV back in early 2006 and the creator of the site recorded when the episode aired. It also said that it was never aired again because of the disturbing content in the episode. Being the idiot I am, I clicked on it. I thought it was probably a screamer or something, but I clicked on it anyway. I was bored enough to click on the video and watch it. I totally forgot about looking for old episodes. The episode video had poor quality and the episode itself was pretty much forgotten by the writers. The episode started out like a harmless TeenV episode, with Geoff doing his homework at his room. Jack came out of nowhere and started strangling him to death. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE DEATH, GEOFFREY DELMER!" Geoff's face turned as pale as a sheet and he fainted. It cut to an ambulance truck using its siren. In the back, Geoff was in a stretcher. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean were scared about what might happen. It went to a 5 minute static and it faded to Geoff lying on a hospital bed in a emergency room. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean were sobbing on the corner of the bed. Jack pops out of nowhere, again, then purposely pulls the life machine plug. "Oops, sorry about that, Geoff. Sweet dreams, though..." Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean cried in pain more. It went to black for about 1 minute 54 seconds. After that, Penny grabbed a phone and dials 911. Police cars arrive at the hospital immediately. Two officers with a baton rush to the emergency room. They beat Jack with their nightstick, and send them in the back of the police car. There goes Jack, off to prison. "We won't be needing that crazy guy anymore..." Davy said in a tearful voice. A doctor came in and felt Geoff. He noticed his body was cold. "He's dead..." he said in a low, realistic voice. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean walk out with extremely heartbroken faces. A time card says that one month has passed, and Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean made a tombstone for Geoff. Geoff's body was now a pile of rotting meat. Lana grabbed the flesh, dumped it into the hole the kids had dug, and then covered it back up with dirt. "Geoff, we know you're in a peaceful paradise now, but we miss you a lot! I love you, Geoff..." Lana shouted, looking at the sky. Davy, Lana, Kathy, Penny and Sean went in their homes, crying in even more agony about their loss. A hyper-realistic photo of Geoff is shown on the screen, and at the top it says, "Rest in peace". The episode ends with Jack in a prison execution chair, and is burnt to death. The picture of Jack's face stayed on. Until... the normal credits came on, but with a very faint image of the hyper-realistic Geo Guy still showing. My god, that image will be burned in my mind forever. The only foreign thing was that the copyright date read "© 1986 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". I scratched my head, seeing that TeenV was created in 1998 while this episode was made in 2006. It made no sense, but it was probably a goof or joke made by the creator of the episode. The Glass Ball Productions logo was shown like usual, but for some reason, it showed the 1982 20th Century Fox Television logo that was stopped in 1992. The hell? After the video was over, it froze, so I had to reload the page, but it wasn't available. I couldn't even find the website anymore. Even when I looked up "Jack's Revenge", nothing came up. I understand if you don't believe me, but I know what I saw, even if it was at 1:00 in the morning. What the fuck was I even doing online at that time? My Secret Life (Bootleg version) In 2004, a season 6 episode of TeenV called My Secret Life aired on Fox on February 1, 2004. However, on June 11, 2006, a rather... strange version, which I can only describe as a prototype or a bootleg, aired on Fox at 2:30 AM in the morning. The episode went normal, but it got weird when Geoff went to Kathy's room. Kathy was mumbling something about ISIS and Paris attacks. This is strange, as the bootleg was shown to the public in 2006, the original episode was created in 2004, and the Paris attacks didn't happen until November 2015. Kathy still kept mumbling for a minute until Geoff shouts out to Kathy, "ROT IN HELL", which Geoff was definitely insulting her. Suddenly, Geoff pulled out a gun and shot Kathy in the gut. Blood splattered everywhere, as Kathy fell to the floor screaming in agony. After that, she died. Lana, Davy, Sean and Penny look at Geoff and gasp in horror, but then Geoff shoots them as well. It cuts to another scene, showing Smokeville on fire. There were dead bodies of people everywhere, including the recurring characters. I also saw Lioose, Grodi Shelby, Mr. Hison, Jack Binaski, Mayor Pucksbottom, and other recurring characters with their heads on stacks, bleeding purposely. Then it cuts to Geoff, who is looking directly at the camera. And what were the final words of this bootleg before a wall of text from the US government popped up? Geoff said, "This is your end, you dirty fuckers. You will—" As far as I know, the airing of the episode was an accidental fluke since I've never seen it played again. It must have been a bootleg or an early version of My Secret Life, but obviously it was too morbid and rejected and not considered canon. TeenV Episode X On the night of February 19, 2009, an unlisted lost episode TeenV aired on Fox. It was originally produced in 2008 in season 11, but it was cancelled and shelved because Fox thought it was too sad, disturbing and frightening. They were right. No one knew this episode existed until it aired. The reason for why it randomly aired unannounced is unknown. It was rumored to have been a complete accident. The episode was entirely in black and white, had terrible quality, extremely bad audio, and the animation was done horribly. When it came on, the TeenV theme song didn't appear, instead just black screen and awkward silence. Then after about 30 seconds a random beating noise started, and soon a message appeared that said "December 12, 2008. TeenV Episode X: The Sad Suicide". The first shot shows Smokeville. Everything looks very dark and stormy-like. There are several shots of people walking around looking extremely depressed. Some even crying. As the camera moves further into Smokeville, it finally arrives at the Teens' house. The camera remains focusing on the house. After about 30 seconds, a terrible cry began to ring out. It sounded like Penny crying (very high voice, dramatic and not even cartoony at all). As the camera started moving towards an open window, Penny's crying became louder, and even more realistic, as if someone was being tortured. A very sad, disturbing violin tune started playing, like a funeral song. After what seemed like an eternity, the camera moves to a shot of Geoff's bedroom, except the room was destroyed, as if someone broke in and trashed the place. There was a thick, red liquid dripping off the wall. Blood. The depressing violin tune continued to loop. The crying and violin finally stopped. The scene switched to the Lana screaming at Geoff for being lazy as usual. Only this time, she was even louder than usual, almost as if she was going to kill her boyfriend. At this point, the images began to blur and go into a static picture. The audio got more distorted, as if the volume of Lana's voice was too much for the microphone to handle. The camera slowly moved away from Lana's red-hot angered face, and zoomed in on Sean's. Something was horribly wrong. Sean donned a very evil, pissed off look on his face. A death stare if you will. The picture on TV became more unclear, as images of past episodes flashed by. The images were all from previous episodes of Lana flipping out on Geoff. The scene switches to a shot of Penny's house. It's all a still frame. A very blur, still frame. In the corner of the room, Penny is curled up in a ball. Once again, her terrifying cries rang out, only louder than usual. The screen began to blur, as if fading out. The cries went on for about another minute until the shot changed. In the next scene, Lana is running upstairs into the attic in slow motion. The screen once again becomes distorted and choppy, like the creators were trying to censor something. As Lana runs, Geoff is heard screaming "NOOOO!!!!! NOOO!!!!!" repeatedly. Sean is seen grabbing a large shotgun out of a chest, his eyes bloodshot. He runs downstairs with intentions of killing Lana. As he runs outside, the frames become heavily distorted and blurry once more. Then, there is silence for a moment. Finally, Shotgun blasts are heard, followed by a reloading sound effect. There is one more still frame. This time, Lana in a mangled, bloody mess. The blood however looks extremely life-like and unbelievably realistic. The next shot, which becomes pixelated, shows Sean turning the gun on himself. Once more, Geoff begins to scream for him to stop. The camera switches to one last shot of Sean's house. This time, Geoff's legs are hanging from the ceiling, and Penny's cries are even louder. This leads the viewers to believe that Geoff had committed suicide, and Penny's was overcome with sadness. Then in a loud, startling, and very creepy demonic voice, the phrase "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" is heard (probably Lana's voice) and cuts to static, and the scene cuts to a silent black screen. After it was aired for the first (but last) time, it never aired again. It didn't repeat the next day either like TeenV usually does. It never aired again because of all of the content in it. Only several people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. By the way, if you managed to tape this episode when it aired, consider yourself lucky. You can burn it to a disc, but you can't post it on YouTube. But someone may have the lost episode somewhere. We will never know unless someone uploads it on YouTube. Well, this is the end of my story and I have nothing else to say. I think the extremely bad episode is already somewhere in any from of media. Be it VHS, DVD, .avi, or any type of thing, this episode must be gone at all costs. If you see a copy of it, I bet a million bucks that it's out to spook you. Please, be careful. TeenV Halloween Episode Remember those old TeenV episodes which some of us used to watch on FOX in 1998? Well, I've found an episode that was supposed to be aired during Halloween. However, it was considered so horrifying and disturbing and it only aired once. I remembered this episode years ago when it first (but last) aired on FOX at 2:00 in the morning. But I noticed something odd. No intro. No title card. But I think I saw a quick image of a morbid-looking Geoff holding a dagger. It started out as Grodi talking to what looked like a shadow. There was a weird mumble but I made out. It was in Japanese. I put the words in a translator and turned out to be something about Satan. Then there was static for about 10 seconds, then a more vivid picture of Geoff. But I noticed a body in the background. The picture was only about half a second longer than before. Then Geoff was talking with Davy. He was saying weird stuff like, "Soon, they shalt cease to exist, and their world will be filled with misery and blood." and "They shalt all perish in terror of their new world leader." Soon after, they arrived at Burger World. But it cut to black. For 2 minutes I heard whispering. Soon, screams that got louder and louder were heard. All of a sudden, the picture. Clear as a crystal... The people in the background. Were all people that I knew. And then the Geoff grabbed a head and put on the screen. My head. Then the TV shut itself off and I heard a whisper in my ear. "I'll see you in hell." I turned around... But no one was there. Except my... Geoff Delmer doll... Category:Episodes